Games and Strategies
by B. D. Conan
Summary: Reid's made a new friend... or maybe she's something more. Unfortunately, he doesn't get the time to decide as she's gone missing. Can the BAU save her or will Reid have to face another fatal ending to his personal interest? *T for language*
1. Introductions and Conventions

"String theory?"

"What, you don't think so?"

"I think you got that from the TV show, The Big Bang Theory." The show had been mentioned before to him, he'd given it a watch once though tv in it's entirety couldn't quite capture him.

Tilted head, thin lips curling into something "knowingly", quietly waiting for a reply. To which, Austin shared in this smile before crossing a leg over another. "Alright, you caught me," Spencer means to declare a playful victory but is just short of words when she adds, "I see you got the joke, not many do. Are you a mathematician or a scientist?"

"Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI." He replied, fixing the fez that threatened to fall if he continued to tilt any further, not having realized he had. "I take criminal and based on-" "I'm aware of job description." Austin interrupted before he could go on. "Actually, I know who you are, Dr. Reid."

He tensed, taking a slight lean back from the other. All exits being mapped for easy access or possible moves he might use to escape. Austin being all of 5'3 and female, even with her fit build, he could manage some tactical moves that Derek had taught... probably -they hadn't been as successful in trial-.

"Not like a crazy stalker. Oh god, sorry, that sounded a bit off. I mean I'd seen you speaking at lecture on Psychology and followed a bit your work via news." She shook her head, face pillowing in a pale pink. Mortified by her lacking ability to sound smooth. And in the moment that her face begun to burn, Reid whether accidentally or not, bellowed out a laugh.

"Oh, you're in school? What are you studying to be?" He'd narrowed it down to 67 possibilities based on their conversation.

"I happen to be a mathematician. More specifically, I work within the realm of game theory." Explaining as she adjusted her bow tie.

She looked all of 18, maybe 22. Ah, there was that feeling he hadn't experienced since the Zodiac copy cat. "Game theory?" Not somethings that's come across in his readings.

"It's the study of mathematical models of conflict and cooperation between intelligent rational decision-makers. Mainly in economics and information. See, it has four essential elements. The acronym being "PAPI", it-"

"Reid, thank god, I have been looking everywhere for you. You couldn't bother- oh, oh gosh, I'm sorry." Garcia flickered between the two. Confused at the sight; Reid talking with interest to a female who appeared to adorn the same Doctor's costume. Relieved to having found him after ten minutes.

"No, it's fine." Austin assured her with a smile, pulling the strap of her book bag on and out reaching her hand to Spencer. "It was nice meeting you, Dr. Reid. Hopefully we meet again."

He took her hand with a firm grip and shook, small smiled. "Please, call me Spencer and I'm scheduled to make another Psychology seminar two weeks from now. I have some things I think you might enjoy."

"It's a plan." She nodded, moving to leave the convention center. And he watched as she faded into the crowd of cosplayers and out of view.

"Who was that?" Garcia probed, a tease in her voice already. She was definitely going to dish on this to the rest.

Reid wasn't sure how to answer quite yet.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed chapter one. And I hope you enjoy the rest. Feel free to comment, lovelies._


	2. Clarifications

"So, who's was the eleventh doctor, hmm?" Garcia chimed, taking small quick steps in her newest wedges. Quickly, she found, it was bad timing to break in new heels while tempting to keep up with a fast pacing Reid. He knew better than hope her shoes wouldn't give, he would be at his desk and she'd eventually get there all the same. Instead, he was better off diminishing any out-landed thoughts.

"I already told you. Her name is Austin Wheeler, a mathematician who has a specific study of Game Theory," He paused. Only for a second. But in that second, he eyed Morgan and JJ entering within ear shot at their slowed strolled steps. But by the twitching smile aching to spread on Derek's face, it was safely assumed they knew. Of course they knew, Garcia couldn't possibly contain herself after walking in on **one** conversation with a female. If she'd been there for the conversation, she wouldn't be so quick to lay in on questions. In another thread of thought, he wondered if it'd been a _male_ would she have even given it a second thought? The girl's name was Austin, easily conceived as a male name... Matter of fact, for assurance of limited questions, he'll probably just refer to her as "them/they" or Austin and allow people to draw their own conclusions. "We _just_ met, Garcia." His voice dropping in volume as the pair grew closer, his head too as to fix his mail carrier bag unto the back of his chair.

"Ah, yes but you _did_ invite her to see you again." The technician cooed.  
"At a psychology seminar? Where a large collective of people will be to listen? And technically we can barely be classified as acquaintances much less anything else." Spencer went on to add.  
"It always starts as just acquaintances." JJ teased with a peeking grin, chuckling behind the tilted lid of the coffee in hand.  
"Hey now, speak for yourself." Morgan commented, strolling to his own desk to the left and across from Reid's.  
"What are we on about?" Rossi inquired, flipping throw typed pages in the infamous manila files.  
"Reid's new girlfriend." Morgan claimed the joy of saying it before anyone else could.  
Penelope would make sure to punch him in the arm later for it.

Spencer might have managed something of a defense but he fell far too silent. _New_ girlfriend? Never. His chance at any love beyond platonic was gone, at kids and the house with the nice green yard and fence, gone. The most beautiful girl in the world, _his_ most beautiful girl in the world was... He shut the thought out entirely, looking to the screen of his computer. Only to find it was blank and therefore had no real excuse to his absence now. Though, absence wasn't the most uncommon thing for him and didn't think anyone would consider it as anything more than for what it seemed.

Morgan did. Neither said anything on it, knowing too well his reaction if they had. If and when he was ready, he'd say something to someone.

The conversation lulled into separate small ones between them with that.

* * *

_Chapter dos. And to clarify something within this chapter. I based this between season nine and season ten. While the BAU would be quick to replace Blake, they would do basic checks and trials to assign a new agent to the job as well as go through a new set of training before entering the field._

_Alright, hope you enjoyed. __\- B.D._


End file.
